The present invention relates to stud holders. More particularly, it relates to an improved stud holder for use with aligning and installing metal studs.
During installation of metal studs, the stud is typically connected between a lower track and upper track of a wall partition. The operation of aligning and securing the stud in place usually requires two workers. One worker holds the metal stud in place in a generally vertical position within the lower track, while the other worker secures the upper track to the top end of the stud. The cost of union labor is very expensive. Thus, if only one worker instead of two is required to install a metal stud, a significant cost savings can be realized. In addition, time savings would result because labor can be reallocated to functions other than holding metal studs into position. Also, if only one worker could install a metal stud without relying on a second person to hold the stud into position, do-it-yourselfers would be able to install metal studs at home without needing a second person's assistance.
This invention is intended to provide a device that can hold metal studs in place so a single worker can assemble a wall partition. Additional advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from that description or can be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention can be realized and obtained by the apparatus and method particularly pointed out in the appended claims.